mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ADeletdAccount/Elements I made up
The format is like this: Element(TWOWer if any): Explanation The elements Flame(Spicyman33): Fire. Splashy: Liquids. Bright(Meester Tweester): Opposite of Midnight; Light. Bally(Crafty7): Balls. Midnight(Midnight Light): Opposite of Bright; Dark. Intelligence(Yessoan): Smart. Leader(TheMightyMidge): DO NOT ASK AGAIN. Magnetic(Joseph Howard): DO NOT ASK, LIKE I SAID. Leafy(GreenTree): Related to nature. NOT Rocky. King(QwerbyKing): Royal. Rocky: Dirt, rock, clay or anything like that. Metallic(Riley): DO NOT ASK LIKE... you know. Overdue(alexlion0511): Books and discs. Paper(fryUaj): Anything made of paper, excluding books. Ajnin(Tak Ajnin): They use stealth. Motor(Mike Ramsay): DO NOT ASK. ASKING MAKES ME SO MAD I WANT TO... nevermind. Boost(Ping Pong Cup Shots): Basically, attack is boosted. Toxic: Poison or zombie-related. Electric: do not ask. Gamer: Basically, video game related. (Got this idea from Pokemon, but yeah.) Strike: Explosive objects. Mechanical: Robotic. Freeze: Ice-related. Math(some_nerd): Number-related. Effect on enemies Flame > Leafy (Fire burns plants, duh) Flame > Freeze (Fire can melt ice.) Flame X Flame (It does nothing to fight fire with fire.) Flame > Leader (“Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey Firey” is not a good response, so TheMightyMidge is eliminated in the animation.) Flame > Paper (Fire can burn paper.) Flame > Metallic (Fire can melt metal.) Flame < Splashy (Water puts out fire.) Flame X Strike (Explosions can cause fire, but fire cannot destroy explosions.) Splashy > Flame (Water can put out fire.) Splashy < Leafy (Plants take in water.) Splashy > Rocky (Water can corrode rocks.) Bally > Midnight (Some balls glow in the dark.) Midnight > Magnetic (the green zombie response. Mignight Night “killed” Joseph Howard.) Midnight < Ajnin (You can’t see ninjas in the dark when they attack.) Leader > Flame (In the animation, TheMightyMidge sprayed Spicyman33 with some sprayer and Spicyman33 was eliminated.) Magnetic < Midnight (Refer to Midnight > Magnetic.) Magnetic > Bally (When Cary used a magnet to prevent Crafty7 from bouncing, it worked!) Leafy > Splashy (Plants take in water.) Leafy > King (GreenTree kicked QwerbyKing off.) Leafy < Flame (Fire burns plants.) Rocky > Leafy (GreenTree keeps slipping and falling, eventually causing his elimination.) Rocky > Paper (fryUaj fell off when the ground broke, causing him to be eliminated.) Rocky > Metallic (Riley fell off when the ground broke, causing her to be eliminated.) Rocky > Overdue (alexlion0511 fell off when the ground broke, causing him to be eliminated.) Rocky < Bally (Crafty7’s ball caused him to bounce from the ground.) Rocky < Flame (When Spicyman33 fell to the ground in the animation, he didn’t fall into a hole.) Rocky < Ajnin (Tak Ajnin lost only 1 out of 9 lives whenever he hits the ground.) Metallic > Paper (Scissors beats paper.) Overdue > Rocky (When too many TWOW contestants are on the ground, the ground breaks) Ajnin < Midnight (Tak Ajnin failed to stay in the game for the response on dark.) Motor > King (Mike Ramsay’s motorcycle runs on QwerbyKing.) Boost > Boost (OH SHOOT, DID PPCS JUMP DOWN TO GET HIS BOOST BACK?) Boost > Rocky (something to do with super mario.) Boost > Paper (FryUaj got eliminated at 35th due to PPCS’ 5% boost, before Cary realised that was a mistake.) Toxic > Overdue (Alexlion0511 was labelled “One-time Zombie”.) Toxic > Bright (Meester Tweester was called “Two-time Zombie” before he changed it to “The Sun Kid”.) Electric > Splashy (Duh, electricity passes through water) Electric X Rocky (The only way to stop electricity from flowing is to ground the electricity.) Freeze > Flame (Ice can put out fire, as ice is the solid state of water) Freeze > Intelligence (BRAIN FREEZE!!!) Category:Blog posts